The invention concerns anodes and capacitors, and in particular tantalum anodes and capacitors, preferably of the "chip" type (i.e. for surface mounting), and methods for their production.
Such a capacitor is well known in the prior art and is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 933,404 filed Nov. 21, 1986. That capacitor comprises an anode formed by a porous body fitted with a connection wire itself connected to a positive terminal of the capacitor. Connection of the wire to the porous body necessitates a fairly complex process comprising in practice powder pressing to form a pellet, a stage during which the elongated connection wire is welded to the pellet after initial sintering, then a second sintering stage. Each of the wires then has to be welded to a support element, the purpose of which is to enable several anodes to be processed simultaneously so as to ensure series production of the capacitors.